Love or fun
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Bella loves Edward but she is having an affair with Emmet what will happen when the Volturi get involved? All vamp. Bemmeward
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter Uno**_

A/N; This is my first fanfic, so plz give me feedback

DISCLAIMER; Unfortunately I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, oh and I don't own her either!

I waved goodbye to my family, Edward and Renesme as they went out hunting I shut the door and flung myself at Emmet, using my power so Edward wouldn't know. We were all alone. Carlisle and Esme were on holiday, Rosalie and Alice were at a fashion show in Paris and Edward and Renesme were out hunting. He kissed me and we walked towards the couch.

After we were showered and such we put on a movie and sat watching it, at a safe distance apart, Edward came in and Renesme bounced in after him, I looked at my five-year-old daughter and sighed, she was so beautiful.

"I bet Dad!" she cried, "I caught one first!" me and Emmet glanced at a sheepish looking Edward.

"Good for you, Renesme, though it isn't hard to beat your old man" I teased. Emmet laughed and even Edward joined in.

"Well I might just hold you to that," he said in a challenging voice "I never caught anything, fancy a race? Alone? Just me and you?" I saw the glint in his eye, a glint of lust. He needed me, and I needed him, Emmet was just a bit of fun but Edward I loved, he was my mate and I was his.

"Of course, Emmet you don't mind looking after Renesme do you?"

"Don't worry kids, go have fun!" he said looking at Renesme and grinning.

I was running, faster than I'd ever run before, I needed to win. I didn't even know where I was going until after less than a minute I came out at our clearing. So many memories in this special place, it was sacred to me. Then I saw it, the deer. I crept then pounced, I was eating when I saw a pair of eyes watching me, and I sighed

"Edward, just come out" I looked and there he was, god of all gods.

"Can I join you?" he asked, I nodded. He sat across from me and just stared. It was making me uncomfortable. I knew what he wanted but he was too polite, waiting for me to finish _I wish he'd just take me_ I thought. Suddenly I was on the ground with him on top of me.

"You had your shield down," he said before he kissed me. The kiss was deep and passionate and I loved it. I was so confused but I didn't concentrate on that, I just concentrated on this, here and now. He tore off my clothes and I did the same to him, this was the roughest we'd ever got. His head came up and he was gasping for breath, we were both very turned on. He plunged into me and immediately the pace picked up. He went in and out in and out. So fast he was almost in and out at the same time.

We got re-dressed and ran home. Somehow that wasn't just _sex_, that was deeper, more meaningful that was truly making love.

A/N; so did you like it? Plz review.


	2. Chapter Deux

_**Chapter deux**_

A/N; Sorry! I've forgot Jasper! He is visiting Tania and Ben

Disclaimer; I still don't own anything!

I was sitting up a tree when I felt strong arms around my waist, but who? I spun around to find Edward there. I leant against his chest and we sat in silence, until he tipped my head up and kissed me. Then he took me right there, very slowly, more for my pleasure that his. I moaned and he gasped, I guess my orgy turned him on. The speed picked up and so did the spasms, I gasped and groaned, shook and moaned. When he finished he slid off the branch and down the tree.

I was so confused, Emmet was exciting and dangerous, but Edward... what had got into him? Now he was... a sex God? Where did he learn all that? I was still thinking when I was picked up and carried into the woods by Emmet, he lay me down and shagged me hard. This was the fourth time today!

When we were dressed Emmet turned to me, "Bella? I have something to tell you." I looked at him, this couldn't be good.

"What?"

"I'm sick of being your dirty little secret, I want you to choose, Bells, Me or _Him_" Him meaning Edward. I stared, gobsmacked.

"W...What?" I stuttered NO WAY!!! This couldn't happen!

"Look Bella, I really like you and I would leave Rosalie for you but if you choose him then things go back to how they were, you have 48 hours to decide _me _or _him_" and with hat he ran off, in the opposite direction to the house.

I ran home and snuggled up with Edward to watch a film. I just thought about life with either of them, and that's when I realised that somewhere along the line I had fallen in love with both of them, so who to choose?

A/N; So your time to shine! You decide! Emmet or Edward? Vote... NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Disclaimer; I still don't own anything

A/N; No-one voted, I was sad, so I had to decide.

I thought, and thought. I didn't know. Who to choose... who to choose... who to choose...

By the next morning I had a solution. I spent the half day with Edward, we went to a theme park. He snuggled right up to me on the love boat and a kissed him passionately.

The second half Emmet took me to a water park while Edward took Renesme to the theme park we had been to that morning. Emmet groped me on just about all the rides, and we shared kisses (and a bit more behind the bushes.) I was wearing a white t-shirt which went see-through and he could see my spotty bra. On the next ride i felt his erection behind me, after the ride he led me to the bushes at the back.

When we came home, Renesme and Edward were still out. We were all alone.

"So Bella, that was a fun day huh?" He said

" Sure" I replied cooly

"So..."he was obviously struggling with small talk. I sighed

"No Emmet, I've not decided yet. I hope you realise your turning my life upside down!" I was almost in hysterics, he hugged me fiercly.

"Babes, it's OK, whatever you choose we can still be friends."He said. He kissed me, then we heard the front door open and we sprung apart. Edward came in looking panicked.

I thought he had seen us. I suddenly had that horrible caught feeling. Until I heard his words, because once I heard them I realised how stupid I'd been then, how I let my stupid petty problems, which I had caused myself, rule my life. Of course I could never leave Edward and Renesme. Never, it just wasn't possible, I would just be an empty shell without them, a shadow of the former Bella. They were my family. MINE. They were all I had and I loved them with all my non-beating heart. And that's why Edwards next words panicked me so badly they caused me to fall to the floor in total and complete shock. No shock isn't strong enough for how i felt. I truly felt my heart break.

"Renesme... I... She's gone, I can't find her!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N; did you see that coming? I sure didn't, I just got the inspiration!

Disclaimer; I still don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, god of all gods, lol.

I couldn't breathe, not Renesme! Not my beautiful little girl! No! Who could have done it? I turned to Edward,

"Wh...What _happened_?" I asked

"She told me to go on a big ride, because she couldn't she was too small, and I did it, to make her laugh. But when I got off I asked the man in charge, who I had left her with, where she was and...and he said... h said her sister had came and got her to watch from a better view point!" He blurted out. I was still trying to digest it,

"Her _sister_?" I asked, going back into hysterics. Have you ever had a moment when something bad happens then someone bursts in and makes a fool of them? This happened right now. The door burst open and Carlisle and Esme came in singing here favourite songs.

The stopped when they saw me,

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Esme asked running over. Carlisle looked at Edward, knowing there was no part in trying to ask me what happened.

"It's Renesme... she's missing." Edward said, before coming over to comfort me. Emmet stared at us.

"OK, I know we're all upset but this is going to get us nowhere, we've got to search for her." He was making sense and we all knew it.

EPOV

I looked at my Bella, my beautiful Bella, in hysterics, because her little daughter was missing. I didn't know if she had worked it out yet, but it was partly my fault. If she hadn't been with me, she could have waited with Renesme.

When I saw Edward comfort Bella, something snapped. I suggested we go and look for Renesme. They all looked at me with grateful eyes. I wasn't doing it out of kindness, but because I couldn't stand to see _my _Bella in another mans arms. That's when I realised, I was in love with Bella. This wasn't good, she had just been a bit of fun, we were friends with benefits, but I couldn't help wondering if she felt the same.

I was sent west to look, Edward and Bella went East, Carlisle went north and Esme went south. We were all looking, but it was me who picked up her sent. I followed it for a few hours, until I came to a small airport. The scent was strong here I asked the girl at the desk, she said a little girl and a slightly older girl had got on a private jet with a man.

"Where did they go?" I asked, panicked.

"Sorry sir I cannot release that information." I tried for ten minutes to get her to tell me where they went, I told her she had been kidnapped

"Are you the father, sir?" she asked politely

"No, but can I call him?"

"Yes sir you can use this phone" I dialled Bella's number. She answered on the second ring,

"Hello?" I heard her sweet voice say, panicked

"Bella, it's Emmet...she got on a plane. She wont tell me where to you guys need to come here, Ok see you soon" I gave them the details and hung up. "They'll be here soon" I told the girl. She nodded and I sat down. They were here in five minutes. Bella marched up to the desk

"Where's my daughter been taken?!" she practically screamed.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can..."

"Tell me now, or I'll get the police! And my dad's a cop!" Bella snarled at the poor girl, who looked half scared to death.

"Italy... your daughter is in Italy!" she sobbed

And Bella drew back and barely uttered the word "Volturi" Before screaming with distraught.

A/N; so did you like it? I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So poor Renesme, but what's been happening to her?

Disclaimer; Still everyone belongs to Stephanie Meyer, lucky woman.

RPOV

I watched dad get on the ride. I felt a hand on my sholder. I turned around to see a young girl looking at me.

"Dad says we've to go and get a better view point. The man nodded and I went with her. She led me away from the ride and into a car park.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. Your daddy has as surprise for you, but you have to get in." She said.

"No." I said stubbornly

"No?" She asked

" I'm not going with you, I refuse."

"I doubt that" she said smiling, pain shot through my body and I collapsed on the ground, I felt a man pick me up and strap me into the back seat of a car.

I woke up as we approached a small airport.

"Wh..where are we?" I asked

"We are going to Italy for a Holiday," said the girl.

" I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" I screamed, the girl turned around

"Remember what happened in the car park?"I nodded "If you even think about trying to escape or telling anyone I will do that again, only _worse_" she said venomously. I was scared. We climbed on a plane and we were off. I watched the ground beneath me get smaller and smaller. I sat completely silent for the whole way.

EPOV

Bella was sitting next to me on the plane looking out the window, she was tense. I had finally got her calmed down, and now we were going to find our little girl. She may not know it, but it was my fault Renesme was gone, I had angered the Volturi before and they swore revenge.

_Flashback- 1 year ago_

"Edward, you promised you would work for us by 2004 and it is 2008" Aro said

"Yes but that was before I found Bella, and I can't just leave her"

"She could come to"

"She doesn't want to."

"Have you asked?"  
"No, but she doesn't like the Volturi, can you blame her? Remember the first time she met you? She was all human, she's never forgot that."

"Edward you must keep your word, or we will have to get revenge!"

"Just you try!" I say before marching out, I could hear his thoughts _Worst mistake ever Edward..._

_End of flash back_

"Edward? What are you thinking about" Bella said looking at me then putting her head on my chest.

"Nothing, baby" I said quietly, I couldn't tell her! We landed, to find none other than Jane herself standing there and she smiled at us we cringed to the ground but Bella marched up, unafafected.

"Where the hell is my daughter, you bitch!" She screamed, slapping her across the face. Alec came out and tried to get Bella to black out. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?!" He said

"It doesn't work on her" Jane explained

"Well I'm sure we can find some other way to upset Edward using her," He said stepping closer

"LEAVE HER ALONE" I screamed, not Bella, not my Bella. Alec looked amused.

"She's fit, Edward , I just might have her" He said, smiling

"No you won't!" I said stepping forward, which earned another smile from Jane. Alec moved away from Bella towards me. He shook my hand, and I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I have only had 2 reviews! I Need reviews!

Disclaimer; Still own nothing

WARNING; This chapter may upset some people, it contains violence and some forced sexual assaults.

BPOV

"Bella" Alec said from behind me, I refused to turn around. "Bella" I felt hands snake around my waste.

"Get. Off. Me" I said through gritted teeth.

"Tut tut tut, Bella, don't speak to your master like that." He whispered in my ear. I shot my elbow back, hitting his rib cage. It hurt me but he only laughed, "So, baby, you like it a little rough?" He snarled, ripping my clothes off and spinning me round to look at me. I knew he was thinking this just to hurt Edward, but I cringed anyway, which made him even harder. He covered my mouth with his and I pulled away. He growled. I tried to get out of his grip, but he had me to tight.

"Don't struggle, Bella." He said which made me struggle even more. He got angry and smashed me up against the wall, "Fine have it your way, baby." He said. He held my arms above my head and traced down the side of my body with his tongue. I struggled, and he laughed. Then he trough me on the bed and the assault began.

EPOV

I cowered in the corner, trying to get the horrific images out of my head, my Bella, my poor beautiful Bella, being forced to do acts no-one should have to do. I would kill Alec, I would not rest until it was so. I would also kill Jane, because whenever we heard a scream from Alec's room, she'd look up and smile at my pained face. I HAD to help Bella. I then thought about Renesme, and my heart broke. This was my punishment, to have my two girls taken away from me. I let out a cry of grief when I thought of my little girl, lying on the hallway of this house, for us to see when we got in. Her little lifeless body just lying there, Bella had screamed and accidently let down her shield, and Alec was holding her, she was out cold in a second, and now she was his sex slave. This was all my fault and I would have to fix it.

I stood up, and Jane looked at me. I walked over, she smiled sending pain shooting through me, or it would have, but I was immune to all pain. Her smile faded when I didn't scream or crumple to the floor. She put down the nail file she was using and stood up, she only came up to my chest. I pushed her out the way, and tried the door, it was open. I walked down the hall and covering Jane's mouth so she wouldn't scream. I barged I the room where the screaming was coming from.

EPOV

So I got shoved in the basement, totally forgotten. Edward and Bella were grieving for Renesme, and Bella was now screaming several times in a minute. That broke my heart, I could only imagine what they were doing to her, and right now I hated my imagination. I didn't even try to get out, they had warned me,

"Any funny stuff and they pay for it" Jane had said.

I suddenly heard a commotion above me and several thumps. Then the door to the dungeons opened.

BPOV

I was assaulted repeatedly, and as much as I tried to keep my screams in they always came out. This much be torture for Edward. And then my thoughts went to Renesme, my beautiful little girl, who had been killed and it wasn't her fault. I was so stupid letting my shield down and where had it got me? Slammed against the wall with my legs wrapped around him. When he was finished he threw me on the bed again and downed another beer. He was really drunk now, and I was scared. He climbed on top of me, whispering perverted things that I could never repeat, He opened my legs and entered slowly but speeding up I screamed, and the door burst open Edward burst in and tore him off me. He picked me up and ran, he took a turn away from the door. He opened a door labelled Basement and opened it, Emmet ran out, we ran and the chase was on.


	7. Chapter 7 the end

A/N This is my second favourite chapter, the one before was my fav!

Disclaimer; Still don't own anything, lucky Stephanie Meyers

Chapter 7

BPOV

Edwards's arms wrapped around me, I was too weak to run, he may be fast but with me slowing him down he was at normal speed. Or so I thought. Emmet had a hard time keeping up with us, so we split up. He went west and we went right, I knew that they wouldn't go after him, it was us they wanted. I buried by head in Edward's chest Jane was somewhere behind us and I didn't want him getting hurt, I put my shield over both of us. I was so glad to be out of there but now I was terrified. If Alec had been mean before, I dreaded to think what would happen after... NO! We wouldn't get caught! We couldn't! But I was grief-stricken and in pain, I wasn't thinking straight, right now anything could happen.

"Bella?" his words crept in to my thoughts "Bella, are you OK?" he sounded concerned. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful Edward looking at me with a pained expression and once again my old friend guilt consumed me. If I hadn't been with Emmet I could have been with Renesme and none of this would have happened. This was my fault, I had caused him this torture.

Suddenly we were on the ground and our hands were being tied behind us. I looked up and surprise, surprise there was Alec and Jane, who would have guessed? Jane smiled and that's when I found out what the pain was like, I didn't have my shield up. I screamed in pain, this was agony! I couldn't move or think and just when it ended another started. A flash of movement and Jane was on the ground, I looked up to see a war between Emmet and Jane and Edward and Alec. I stood up and inside me I knew there was something else, some other power, i stood up to my full height and screamed, higher than was possible and then everything went black.

EPOV

Bella stood up, just as we were fighting a losing battle. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. I looked at Emmet, he looked at me, then we looked at Jane and Alec. They were withering in pain, then the exploded, into a million tiny pieces. Quick as a wink Emmet started a fire and began burning all the pieces, I looked at Bella and shouted out in pain, just below where she had been standing, was a small pile of perfectly formed cubes, we left them. In an hour or so Bella re-appeared but lying on the ground, face down.

We rushed over to her and carried her back to the little airfield. When we back at the house, we put her on the couch and let Carlisle tend to her, though I never left her side.

She woke up three days later and our conversation broke my heart.

"Bella! You're awake!"

"Sorry do I know you?"

"What? Bella are you kidding?"

"Where am I"

"At our house"

"Have we met?"

And so I had to tell her he whole story and the look of horror was never forgotten, it will always be engraved in my heart till the day I die, and that may be sooner than I think.

**THE END**

**A/N Did you like it? I may do a sequel, but I'm not sure ok so plz review!**


End file.
